


Local Past Times

by Pixie_Child



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drugs, M/M, POV Male Character, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Child/pseuds/Pixie_Child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We came to the mainland so you guys could 'experience the Athosian culture'. Well, this is part of it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Local Past Times

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Between an interview with Rainbow Sun Francks & a bunch of fics I've read, I honestly thought Athosian weed was canon when I wrote this. However, when I looked it up and then asked for help, I learned it's not. Oops.  
> Feedback: is a must!  
> Disclaimer: Not mine. I play with other people's toys.  
> Posted: September 29, 2010

"Tell me you're joking." Cam said, eying John oddly. "Do you realize how much trouble we'd get in?"

"None." John grinned at him. "We came to the mainland so you guys could 'experience the Athosian culture'. Well, this is part of it."

"So why am I the only one here?" He asked doubtfully. "Shouldn't the whole team be a part of this?"

"Nope." The other man chirped. "Different specialties, different aspects. Dr. Jackson's studding their history and beliefs, Teyla's going over different strategies and everything with Colonel Carter, and Halling's covering hand-to-hand with sticks with Teal'c."

"Uh-huh." Cam drawled, "And what's my 'speciality' that nominated me for _this_?"

"Team leader. One of the perks." Cam's eyes narrowed. John grin grew. "Also, you're kinda the default. Yours is flying and the Athosians don't exactly have F-303s."

"Now I feel _really_ special." Cam deadpanned.

"Good." John nodded. "That's what I was going for."

"Seriously though, Shep, this is a joke, right?"

"Seriously, 'Mitch'," John teased, "this isn't a joke." He patted the ground next to him. "Now sit down." Cam eyed the mat, glanced back at the door of the tent flap and sighed. John lost his grin. " _Seriously_ seriously though, Cam, are you okay?"

"It's just..." SG-1's leader trailed off, then sighed again. "It's weird. When you said we were going to chill Athosian-style, I was thinking local hooch and dancing girls around a campfire. Not smoke Athosian weed two feet away from the rest of my team."

Now John sighed. "Look, if you're really that uncomfortable with it, it's cool. We don't _have_ to." He looked thoroughly embarrassed. "The point was to help you _relax_ , not freak you out." John looked down at the satchel in front of him. "Don't worry about it. You wanna go see what Vala's up to?" He braced himself to stand up.

"Don't." Cam said without thinking. "You sure it's kosher?"

John quirked a small smile. "Completely."

"All right then." He went over and sat down in front of the other pilot. "Let's light the peace pipe."

"You sure?" John asked, sounding like a teenage boy with his prom date at a motel suddenly overcome with last-minute guilt.

"John, shut up." Cam finally grinned and John beamed back. "Yeah, I'm sure. Now let's get this thing started."

"Cool." He pulled the stuff out of the bag and set to it. As Cameron watched, John closed his eyes, took a deep pull, then passed it to Cam. "Good Colonel." He cooed when Cam accepted it.

"Watch it, Colonel Sheppard," he warned, "Or I'll sic Vala on you." John's mouth snapped shut in mock-terror.

Just as Cam was inhaling, John winked. "Besides, even if it wasn't kosher, I'm pretty sure we broke more laws last night in my quarters then we would smoking the local pot. And between Atlantis and the mainland, where do you think the IOA is more likely to have bugged?"

Cam choked.

John smirked and took the pipe back.


End file.
